Conan Adventure
by aloisryuuji
Summary: Seorang anak SMA bernama Shinichi Kudo mengecil gara2 sebuah permen lollipop. Utk itu ia berusaha mencari cara utk mengembalikan tubuhnya..


**Chapter 1: Tidaaaak!**

Hari itu Shinichi Kudo usai dari janjinya bersama Ran Mouri. Ia berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Jujur aja, kali ini dia kecewa bgt. Ga biasanya Ran yg cantik itu badannya bau! Sebelum pergi dia mandi pake sabun apa sih? Kok bau gitu…

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah, Shinichi yg biasanya dipanggil Shin ditodong 2 org berjubah pink *ih, badan gagah masa pake pink!*. Shin yg terkenal sebagai detektif pemberani di Jepang pun bertanya dgn polosnya sama 2 org yg nodong dia.

"Bapak2 sekalian mau apa dari saya?" Tanya Shin *waduh, polos amat!*

"Heh, lo ga usah sok belagu deh! Cepat makan nih permen!" seorang dari mereka memaksa Shin.

"Tunggu tunggu! Bapak kok ga sopan banget yah! Saya baik cakep begini malah dibentak! Apa salahku apa salah hidupku…" ujar Shin sambil nyanyi lagu grup band favoritnya, Wali *halah!*.

"Kak Got, kakak salah cara…" seorangnya lagi membisikkan sesuatu *yah sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan bisikin karena dlm radius 2 meter kedengaran jelas.

"Hm, oke. Ehem, nak Shin detektif pemberani yg.. cakep, kamu mau permen ini?" orang yg bernama Got itu berkata dgn begitu lembut kepada Shin sambil menyodorkan sebuah permen lollipop pada Shin. Shin pun langsung terpana melihat ketulusan Got *yg sebenarnya dibuat2*.

"Mau dong!" tak disangka detekif pemberani plus baek plus cakep itu mengambil lollipop yg disodorkan Got tanpa mengetahui apa yg akan terjadinya. Shin langsung memakan permen itu.

"BWAHAHAHAH, DASAR ANAK BODOH!" teriak Got.

"Upss kak! Suaramu kebesaran! Nanti orang2 pada curiga!" seru adeknya si Got.

Got dan Adiknya pun segera berlari dari tempat Shin. Tak lama kemudian terjadi perubahan aneh pada diri Shin…

Tubuh Shin tiba2 mengecil! Kok bisa ya?

"Hah, pasti akibat permen orang itu!" teriak Shin yg baru saja menyadari kebodohannya *salah sendiri nerima barang dari orang tanpa nanya!*

Setelah sadar, Shin mengejar 2 orang berjubah pink itu, tapi apalah daya. Ia takkan biasa mengejar mereka dgn tubuh anak kelas 1 SD, yg berubah dari tubuh anak SMA kelas 2 normal. Ia pun segera berlari menuju rumah tetangga baiknya, Profesor Agasa yg bertetangga dengannya.

"PROFESOR! PROFESORR!" Shin berteriak teriak sambil mengetuk keras pintu rumah professor. Tapi setelah lama berusaha orang yg dicarinya tak kunjung keluar.

Drsss.. tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun. Shin yg sedang berusaha mengetuk rumah Profesor pun segera berlari ntah kemana, tnpa tujuan. Sesekali ia terkena damprat orang yg sedang mengendarai mobil. Kemudian..

Kcipak.. kcipak… di daerah sepi itu ia mendengar langkah kaki. Ia pun melihat arah suara dan ternyataaa…. Eng ing enggg…. Yaah, cuman kucing! Shin langsung kecewa berat. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara langkah terdengar lagi. Dengan malah Shin melihat dan ternyataa… PROFESOR AGESA!

"PROFESOORR… HUAAA…" seperti layaknya anak kecil, Shin berlari menuju professor dan memeluk professor berbadan gendut ini.

"EH, tunggu tunggu! Hei nak, kamu siapa?" Tanya sang professor.

"Profesor! Ini aku Shinichi Kuda yg tinggal disebelah rumahmu! Tubuhku mengecil gara2 lollipop 2 org berjubah pink! Profesor! Percayalah padaku…" Shin menjelaskan ke Profesor dgn sangat blak blakan.

"Eh eh, saya ga kenal sama kamu nak! Pake ngaku2 Shinichi lagi! Dia kelas 2 SMA lo!" kata professor curiga.

"Aduh professor…" Shin bingung.

Profesor karena sudah bosan akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Shin yg sedang mencari bukti. Tapi baru selangkah…

"Profesor Agasa, umur 65 tahun! Suka makan dan suka melakukan penelitian aneh dirumahnya! Bertetangga dgnku, Shinichi, dan mempunyai tompel di pantatnya!" teriak Shin *ups, sampe ngebocorin rahasia! Untung aja sepi..*

"Dari mana kamu tau? Tompel itu hanya Shin yg tau!" Profesor kaget aibnya kebuka *haha*

"Hmm… Wajahmu memang mirip Shin…"

"Masih tak percaya, Profesor Agesa?" Shin tersenyum sambil membentuk huruf v dijarinya *atau peace lah*

"Ka-kamu Shinichi Kudo?" Tanya professor Agesa.

"Tepat!" Shin tersenyum.

"Ayo, sekarang jelaskan semuanya pada ku di rumahmu!"

Mereka pun berjalan layaknya kakek dan cucunya menuju rumah Shin.

Blaablablaa… Shin menceritakan semua perjalanannya. Profesor Agasa terheran plus bengong kayak org bego *hehe*.

"Cepat buatkan aku obat untuk mengembalikan tubuhku lagi, Profesor!"

"Oelah, mo enak perutmu saja! Aku harus tau dulu formula obatnya. Itu ga bakal mudah!"

Ting tong… Bel rumah Shin berbunyi keras.

"Shin… hei Shin, kau sudah pulang?"

"Gawat, si Ran!" bisik Shin pada prof.

"Cepat sembunyi!" perintah prof.

Shin kecil pun kasak kusuk mencari tempat buat sembunyi. Akhirnya Ia bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja di belakang prof.

"Lo, prof, mana Shin?" Tanya Ran celingukan rumah Shin.

"Hah, eh, uhm, tadi dia… ada siiihhh, tapi pergi la-gii, ga tauu deh kemana!" jawab prof gelagapan *gilak, nih prof tua2 bahasanya gaul tenan oy!*

"hmpp!" Shin terbatuk kecil di tempat sembunyinya.

gawat!, pikir prof, juga Shin.

"Siapa disana, prof?" Tanya Ran sambil menatap meja dibelakang Prof.

"aduh, eh.." prof bingung.

celaka!, pikir Shin, lalu tanpa basa basi ia memakai kacamata milik ayahnya yg berada di bawah meja, tepat saat Ran melihat mukanya.

"Waaaah…" Ran melihat Shin…

"hehehe…" Shin malah nyengir tepe2an.

'ADUH LUCUNYAAA!" teriak Ran gemas sambil memeluk Shin kecil.

ugh, busuknya…, pikir Shin yg mau mual.

"Siapa anak ini, prof?" Tanya Ran.

"ehm… keponakan Shin!" jawab prof asal.

"adek siapa namanyaaa?" Tanya Ran.

"Em.. akuuu….. CONAN EDOGAWA!" teriak Shin kencang dengan bangganya.

"Conan? Nama yg aneh" komentar Ran.

"Ayahku penggemar novelnya Conan Doyle kaak!" terang Conan *ato Shin kecil deeh..* riang layaknya anak kecil.

"Iyaa, be begitulah.." Prof membenarkan.

Tak lama kemudian….

"Ron, apa kamu mau anak ini tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya prof.

"Prof! Apa maksudmu? Bisa mati aku dgn bau busuk si cantik itu!" protes Conan kecil2 kepada Prof tanpa diketahui Ran.

"Hei, dengar dulu Shin… Kamu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini utk mengorek info ttg pria jubah pink itu!"

"Oh iya, ayah Ron kan detektif!" balas Conan bisik2.

Conan pun beralih pada Ron "Iya kak, boleh yaa?" bujuk Conan sambil memeluk kaki Ran.

"Waaah.. manisnyaa…" Ran menatap Shin, "Baiklah, ayo ikut kakak!" Ran pun tersenyum lebar.

"Horeee… makacih kakakk!" teriak Conan girang kayak anak kecil.

Lalu Shin yg mulai saat itu bernama Conan pun berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya beserta Profesor Agesa menuju rumah Ran, tentunya bersama Ran….


End file.
